Leafpool and Crowfeather: Human
by SwiftieWarriors13
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic and, as the title says, it's about Leafpool and Crowfeather as humans. It's a lot like in the books. No flames please. Constructive critiscm is apreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or its characters. They're Erin Hunter's.**

I rummaged through my closet looking for a dress good enough to wear. In 7 hours it was going to be the Homecoming dance of my school, Llake Primary, Middle and High School.

Well, let me introduce myself first. My name is Leanne Starr, I'm 16 years old. I live with my parents, Sandy and Flynn Starr, and my sister Skylah. We're twins even though we don't look _anything _alike. She has green eyes like the forest with auburn red hair like my dad. I have honey colored eyes; some call them amber, with light brown hair. I don't know who I got my looks from, since my mom has light green eyes and sandy blond hair. Ha-ha sandy, get it and her name is Sandy ha-ha… I know really bad joke, that's me. And my dad is just like my sister, so I guess I got my looks from my grandparents.

Anyway, it's almost impossible to find a dress in my closet. A dress good enough so I could have a good reputation for the whole school year. This dance was the most important in the school because if you looked bad, you looked bad the whole year. Even though I was the doctor's helper I still needed to look good. You see, my school is probably the best and the most expensive school in the country. We didn't have nurses, we had trained doctors and professional medicines; and one student from each section (explain you later) got to be his/her helper and, since I was one of the smartest in my section and I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up, they chose me to be the doctor's helper. Also, nor the doctor nor the helper could have a boyfriend, and I actually don't care because boys aren't really my favorite people. About the sections, there are four in my school in honor of their founders: Thunderre (my section), Winde, Riverré and Shadowe. You can't fall in love with someone from another section because you get kind of kicked out. It barely happens though.

My sister suddenly opened the door and quickly opened _her_ closet and started looking at _all_ the party dresses in there.

"Ugh shoot!" She said throwing herself dramatically into her bed. "I can't believe I have nothing to wear."

I looked at her disbelievingly and asked playfully "What's wrong with you?" sitting at my bed.

She looked at me as if I was crazy but before she said anything our mom entered the room with a big shopping bag.

"I got you something girls!" She said putting the bag on the floor carefully. She then pulled out a dark green strapless dress and handed it to my sister. "This one's yours"

Skylar squealed like a puppy and took the dress. "Thanks!" she squeaked happily and went to her dressing room.

My mom smiled and reached into the bag again, but this time she pulled a faintly sparkly caramel colored dress with a pretty belt in the waist. She handed it to me smiling.

I opened my mouth in shock. "For me?"

She nodded and motioned me to go try it on.

I walked quickly over to my dressing room and put it on. It fit perfectly. I walked out and saw Skylar admiring herself in the mirror. She turned to see me and gasped.

"I really look that awful?" I asked.

"No." She said. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks. So do you." _As always._ But I couldn't say that because it would only cause Skylar to tease me never endlessly.

"Well now that we're ready we might as well get our hair done!" She cried happily while she dragged me by the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Acornflight: who do you want to eat the pie?**

**ShastamaeFirepool: Thank you so much!**

**Jayleaf1: Sorry. Thanks for reminding me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or its characters. They're Erin Hunter's.**

**Well, this isn't a chapter, this is just to explain the names and ask you a very important question: Who do you want to be Crowfeather's competition?**

**Leafpool is Leanne because it means grace and favored by God.**

**Sandstorm is Sandy because well, sand.**

**Squirrelflight is Skylar because it means love, eternal life and beauty.**

**Firestar is Flynn because it means the red-haired one.**

**Crowfeather is Cole because it means dark and swarthy.**

**For Brambleclaw should it be Bram or Bramwell? Or any other suggestions.**

**Cloudtail will be Cody because it means cushion or pillow and for me that's kind of what Cloudtail looks like.**

**Nightcloud willl be Nirvana (I know weird) because it means deep silence and ultimate bliss. It was going to be Nicole but it means victory and Nirvana was the most evil name I found. But if you want it to be Nicole just tell me.**

**Sorreltail will be Sofia. It means wisdom and I don't know how that relates to her but I couldn't find anything better.**

**Should Brightheart be Brianna (noble and honorable) or Bridget (strong and spirited)**

**Mothwing will be Monica because it means adviser and councellor.**

**Feathertail will be Felicity because it means lucky and fortunate.**

**Stormfur will be Stenton because it means from the rocky farm and he moved to the mountains to be with Brook. I don't know what that has to do with anything but I wasted like 10 min. looking for a good and not weird name and this was the closest.**

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim will be Brook. (Surprise?)**

**Brackenfur will be Baron because it means nobleman.**

**Cinderpelt will be Cindy.**

**Graystripe will be Galvin because it means the right one.**

**Silverstream will be Silvia.**

**Am I missing anyone? If I am please tell me. I'll be posting Crowfeather's competition as soon as I have him. Post whoever you want as a review.**

**Well I spent a lot of time looking for names and writing this, but I want my story to be good so if you have better names then tell me. Please.**

**I won't be pressuring for reviews but they would be REALLY awesome. Since I'm on vacation I'll most likely update everyday but when school starts I probably won't be able to. So thanks and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or its characters. They're Erin Hunters. Until I make a Warriors movie. Wink, wink. I also don't own facebook, which will appear later on.  
**

**So Brambleclaw will be Badden which means battle or messenger thanks to Takashimo.**

**Hawkfrost will be Crowfeather's competition and he will be Haban which means pride. Also thanks to Takashimo. Hawkfrost won't appear much in this chapter but later he will.**

A car honked outside. Skylar jumped excitedly, grabbed her purse and ran to meet her boyfriend Badden. He was taking us to the dance and even though I appreciated that it was kind of uncomfortable to see Skylar and him kiss at _every single stupid red light._

I calmly took my purse and walked slowly to the car just to annoy her. I said goodbye to my parents and when I got outside I made sure she saw me walk extra slowly.

"Hey Leanne" said Badden cooly.

"Hi" I answered as I got on the back seat.

As Badden started driving my sister turned to me and said sarcastically "Thanks for hurrying up."

"No problem" I said smiling sweetly. I don't know why I just felt like annoying her.

Fortunately for Skylar, not for me, there came a red light and, knowing I annoyed her on purpose, started kissing Badden. I rolled my eyes and then, after what it seemed like an eternity, the green light turned on. I sighed in relief and, seeing that they hadn't stopped kissing, I coughed really loudly and they both looked up so Badden started driving again.

Skylar was obviously mad that I stopped the kiss so she said "A good doctor's helper would have a cough drop in her purse."

I took a deep breath to calm me down and answered through gritted teeth "Oh whoops. I seem to have forgotten them at home."

My sweet sister sighed and I guess she rolled her eyes. Suddenly I remembered Badden was here too and how uncomfortable this was for him. I guess she remembered too 'cause she didn't say anything. We finally arrived to the school's gigantic auditorium where the dance was going to be. I quickly scrambled out of the car and walked in. It was amazing. It was full of lights and decorations.

I texted my best friend Sofia asking her where she was. She hadn't answered so I started walking shyly when suddenly someone covered my eyes. I freaked out since the whole school was here and I didn't know more than half of the students. I finally calmed down and got the hands out of my eyes. I turned around and saw Sofia.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Sofia!" I practically screamed and hugged her. "You look great!"

"So do you but I'll take you to our table so you can see Monica."

"Monica?!" I asked. This day couldn't get better.

"C'mon." She said and I was dragged for the second time.

As we were walking I saw Badden and Skylar, my cousin Cody and his girlfriend Bridget and a bunch of other strangers in the dance floor. It turned out our table was at the other end of the auditorium. The dances were the only times the doctor's helpers could dance with guys, and with our table being hidden no one could see us. So thanks a lot Sofia.

As soon as Monica saw us she stood up and hugged me. "Hi" she said. I noticed she was calmer than Sofia.

I hugged her back and also said hi.

Monica was also a doctor's helper but she was in the Riverré section. Sofia was in my section.

After that we sat down and started talking and gossiping. A waiter came and offered us some pie so we took some. It was one of the most delicious pies ever. We finished it and started drinking soda. The gossip hadn't finished so we kept talking when suddenly someone came up to Sofia.

"Hey Sofia" said Baron, Sofia's crush. "I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to dance with me."

Sofia smiled like a retard and said "Um," she turned to look at us. We both nodded excitedly. "Sure." She said and took his hand.

"I'm happy for her" said Monica.

"Me too" I answered.

We started exchanging medicine tricks when someone interrupted us again. It was some guy I didn't know who asked Monica to dance. I was left alone at the table. I got bored so I started making origami with the napkins. When all the napkins were gone I got my cellphone and got into my facebook. I quickly got bored because everyone's status was "at the dance". Then I got so bored I felt I was going to explode, but someone came to my rescue.

I felt a slight tap in my shoulder. Confused I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Cole Winde. Yes, Winde. Descendant of Sally Winde, the founder of the Winde section.

Cole's story was like a sad movie. Skylar, Badden, Tawny (Badden's sister. She's in Shadowe), Cole, Stenton and Felicity (Siblings in Riverré. They are my uncle Galvin's kids) had a project on an indian tribe in some mountains far away and their parents payed a bus that took them there. They finished their project but they decided to stay a few more days to have fun. Then one of those days they went hiking, Cole and Felicity had already fallen in love, and they were having a friendly competition of who could hike faster. They were tied, but Felicity stepped on a crumbly part and fell all the way to the ground. She was mortally wounded and was taken immediately to the hospital, but she couldn't be saved. They all cried and when they returned to the city they gave her a beautiful funeral. I was there, and Cole looked torn apart. I felt really bad for him, I guess he hadn't loved anyone as much as her.

Suddenly a hand waved in front of my face. "Leanne?" Cole's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

Cole sighed. "I asked if you wanted to dance."

"Um," I said as I looked behind him to see if his friends had dared him to ask me but no one was there.

Before I could say yes, I mean answer, the D.J. said "For those of you who don't have a dance partner yet I suggest you hurry up if you don't want your picture taken and put on the Forever Alone wall."

"None of us wants that" said Cole as he offered his hand to me.

I smiled and took his hand. He took me to the dance floor and luckily they put my fave song on. I danced shyly at first but when the chorus came I couldn't resist and started dancing crazy. When the song ended I was kind of sad and then I saw Cole laughing. I looked down embarrassed.

"Hey you were great. I just didn't know you could dance like that." Cole said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks." I answered.

Just then a slow song started playing and I got uncomfortable. Cole saw me and asked me if I wanted a soda and I thankfully nodded. After 5 minutes waiting for him, they were playing fast songs now, I figured, sadly, that he wasn't coming so I started walking back to the table but somebody stepped in front of me.

"Hey Leanne"

I looked up and saw Monica's brother and Badden's half-brother Haban. Even though he was her brother, they weren't anything alike. Monica was really sweet and sometimes shy and her brother was kind of rude and very self-centered.

"Um, uh, hi Haban." He took me by surprise.

"So" he said taking my hand, "do you wanna dance?"

"Um, uh, uh, um, well" somehow I couldn't answer. But Cole came to my rescue. Again.

"That's a nice offer but she's dancing with me." Said Cole.

Haban narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at me then at Cole then back at me and asked me "Is that true?"

I looked at Cole behind me and then at him and said "Yes, it is. Sorry."

Haban still had his eyes narrowed and said "Fine" and stomped away.

I sighed in relief and turned to Cole. "Thanks." I told him, but his face was troubled.

"Were you leaving?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought, well, you were taking a long time and, um, I thought you weren't coming back." I said nervously.

He shook his head as to get rid of that thought. "Here's your soda." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks. I'll just leave this at the table real quick." I ran to the table and came back dashing.

He smiled at me. "Do you still wanna dance?"

"Sure." I said taking his hand. Just then the stupid DJ put a slow song again.

"This time I want all of you dancing." He said.

I sighed and nervously put my hands on Cole's shoulders as he put his hands on my waist. We were one arm-length away from each other and for me that was enough. Suddenly someone pushed me (I suspect it was Skylar) and I landed closer to Cole.

"Sorry." I said and I tried to take a step back but Cole held his arms there so I just stayed there.

We were too close to my own likes but somehow it didn't bother me that much. His warmth made me feel safe, which was something I had never felt with a guy. Except my dad, of course.

The song was about to end and he asked "Do you want me to spin you?" And before I could answer he grabbed my hand and just started spinning me around.

I got so dizzy that I tripped and this time we were even closer than before. Our noses were just a few millimeters away and I drowned in his ocean blue eyes. Then my rebel eyes made their own way to his lips. Remember when I said earlier that this day couldn't get better? Well it just did. Then my stupid conscience had to remember me who I was, who _he _was and what I was doing. I quickly took a step back and he let me.

I was really mad at myself for doing that so Cole asked "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" I said. "Thanks."

Then the dance ended and he asked "Do you have a ride?"

I blushed and said "Yeah Badden and Skylar are taking me."

"Oh" he said. "Okay"

"Thanks anyway." I said.

"No problem."

"Bye" I said as I turned around to leave.

"Bye!" He called.

I turned around and waved goodbye.

"See you Monday!"

I laughed and said "Yeah." I got to the car and sighed happily. I was wonderstruck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. It's Erin Hunter's.**

**Well first I want to apologize for not updating yesterday. And second, I want to thank all my reviewers. I swear, everytime I see one I feel like crying. Of happiness.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I yawned and quickly got up. I opened my closet door and got the first shirt and pants I saw and quickly changed. I got my favorite sneakers and quickly combed my hair. Seeing that my sister wasn't up yet, I shook her until she finally woke up.

"Stop." She mumbled trying to hit me but she was swatting the opposite direction from me so she kind of looked crazy.

"Fine but if you're late don't blame me. And Baddan won't be waiting outside for you forever."

"Uuuugghhh." Skylar wanted to make sure I noticed she was mad.

I giggled and made my way into the kitchen. No one was there so I decided to make me some chocolate milk. (Despite my age I still love it.) I started drinking it and not to brag but it was delicious.

"Ooh, I want some."

I looked up to see my sister entering the kitchen. "Then make some" I said happily.

She rolled her eyes playfully and asked "Are you coming with Bade and me today?" Bade was Baddan for short.

"No thanks. I think I'm taking the bus." I _really_ didn't feel like seeing them kiss. Especially after what happened at the dance.

"Ok your choice." She supposedly warned.

I smiled and right away Bade's, I mean Badden's, car honked.

" 'Kay bye." She said as she ran outside.

I finished my milk and then my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was my doctor mentor Cindy.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi Leanne. Is Badden taking you and Skylar?"

"He's taking Skylar. I didn't feel like going with them."

"Great. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes please." I said relieved. Almost no one took the bus.

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Cindy answered.

"Thanks, bye." I said.

Cindy arrived when she said and I got into her car.

"Hi Cindy." I said.

"Hi Leanne, how are you?" asked Cindy.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine too thanks. How was the dance?"

I widened my eyes wondering if I should tell her the truth. "Um, it was okay." I said, even though that wasn't the whole truth. The dance was awesome, it was excellent, it was _perfect._ Well, not that perfect since I couldn't kiss Cole. Wait, _what?_ Did I just think I wanted to _kiss _Cole? Ugh. That guy is doing bad things to my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him one second the whole weekend. I started scolding myself and trying to erase him from my mind.

"Are you all right?" asked Cindy interrupting the erasing process.

"Yeah," I said. How come everyone asks me that when I'm scolding? To know, I asked "Why?"

"You were frowning and shaking your head" Cindy answered.

"Oh. Thanks." I needed to learn how to scold myself without showing it outside of my head.

We got to school and the day just proceeded like a normal and boring day. I was happy though, I hadn't seen Cole all day and it looked like I was forgetting him. That is, until the principals called an assembly.

I walked into the auditorium and strangely I found myself looking for Cole. I didn't even try to stop, it wouldn't work anyway. I finally found him sitting next to a black haired girl. _I hope that isn't his girlfriend._ I started scolding myself for thinking that then stopped when I figured I probably looked crazy. I took a deep breath and went to sit down next to him. Yes, in assemblies we could also sit next to people from other sections.

"Hi Cole," I said when I had sat.

"Uh, hi," answered Cole.

"Hi, I'm Leanne," I said waving to the girl.

The girl looked at me with a disgusted face and turned away.

It seemed strange to me so I just asked Cole "How are you?"

"Fine" he said without looking at me.

Ok, now I was sad. I decided to just stay there even though I probably wasn't wanted there. The assembly started and I was listening like always but there wasn't anything interesting. I sometimes felt Cole's eyes looking at me but when I looked at him he was looking in front.

The day continued and finished the same as usual. Then Tuesday started, yes I did dream of Cole, and Cindy took me to school again. I was in History class with Mrs. Lugo when Cindy came into the classroom and asked if she could take me. I sighed in relief since I didn't like this teacher very much. I grabbed my backpack and hurried downstairs to the doctor's office. I noticed that there were tons of sick kids probably from the flu.

Cindy then called me and said "Remember Ashley Winde the Winde section vise-principal?"

"Yeah," she's Cole's mom.

"Well she has a bad case of the flu and I'm busy enough with these kids and I was wondering if you could help her." Cindy said hopefully.

I gulped. "Me?" I asked unbelievably. I had never treated more than a dislocated shoulder. "A-are you sure?"

"Oh c'mon, Leanne. No doctor could ask for a better helper. So go on." She said.

I sighed nervously and entered the room where my new patient was. "Hi Mrs. Winde." I greeted her trying to not freak out.

"Hi sweetie. Leanne, right?" She answered.

"Yes." I said a little bit calmer now. Then I noticed Cole sitting at a corner and waved to him. He just nodded his hello. I ignored that and started with my patient.

"Cole's here to help you with what you need," said Mrs. Winde. Cole looked like he was going to protest but his mother shut him up with a glare.

I was surprised but said "okay, thanks." I began preparing a shot and asked Cole "Can you get me two cottons please?" He started taking the bag out so I let him proceed. "This won´t hurt," I said nervously.

Mrs. Winde laughed and said "Thank you Leanne but I'm not a little girl."

"Oh I know I'm sorry" I said nervously. I saw Cole had the cotton ready and reached for one. It was dry. "It needs alcohol. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

He sighed exasperatedly and put alcohol in the two cottons.

"Thanks," I said as I reached for another cotton. I pressed it softly on her upper arm and carefully put the shot in her arm. I quickly grabbed the final cotton and put it on her as soon as the shot was out. I sighed in relief. Then I grabbed a medicine from the cabinet and handed one of the capsules to her. "Can you get me that medicine up there please?" I asked Cole. He quickly handed it to me. "Here," I started telling Mrs. Winde. "Take one of these for 5 days every 12 hours."

"Thank you so much Leanne. I can see that you like what you do." She said.

"I do. A lot" I answered.

"That's good. Well, Cole will escort you back to your classroom." She replied.

Cole again looked like he was going to have a fit but his mother shut him up again.

"Um, okay." I said.

Cole reluctantly opened the door for me and followed behind me. He just walked silently and quickly. When we finally arrived at the classroom, I couldn't bare to keep listening to such loud silence. I thanked him anyway even though he was acting really rude.

"Thanks, Cole. For helping me with your mom and accompanying me here."

He nodded as if to say "you're welcome."

Before I entered the classroom I quickly gave him a peck in the cheek and whispered "Bye."

He just stayed there paralyzed and I started to wonder if what I had done had been a good idea. I didn't care though, I was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**well, this is ****_the _****chapter. You ****_will_**** like it. I hope. Anyway, just to tell you, this teacher in my school left me homework to do on vacation so that's why I didn't update yesterday and probably won't update tomorrow either. I know, sad. But if I do then YAY!**

**Acornflight: I read the story immediately after I saw your review and I LOVED IT! Yes, I do love forbidden loves.**

**Well, here it is. It might be lame but I tried my best. Enjoy. Wait, Maurice is Mudclaw. Now you can enjoy.**

The week came and went, and Friday arrived quickly enough only to cause lots and tons of problems.

This senior named Maurice from the Winde section said that he wanted to be captain of the football team even though he didn't deserve it at all. So at that the sections divided themselves in two, one who did want Maurice to be captain and the other didn't. So that night was the big game, one team versus the other.

It was obligatory to be there, but I don't really like those games so I just climbed up to the roof of one of the Thunderre buildings where I usually go when I want to relax. I saw the stars, the hills far away and I could also see the game if anyone decided to bust me.

Well turns out I was just looking at the stars and wondering how it would be like to live in them when I saw that the game had turned into a fight. I shook my head disapprovingly. Suddenly I heard someone climbing up the stairs and turned to see two guys, probably from Shadowe that had come to fight up here. Clearly they didn't see me so I walked into the light but they kept on fighting and ignored me.

They kept on fighting and clearly they weren't smart enough to notice that they were on a roof and one of them slipped and was about to fall. The other one tried to grab him but before he could the other one couldn't hold on and fell, but not before he started dragging the other one with him. Well he obviously didn't want to fall because he tried to hold on to me but, of course, I wasn't a pole so I quickly fell down on my knees and tried to kick him off before I fell all the way down with him. That seemed to work because he let go but he still fell to the ground. I had already slipped and was holding on to the edge of the roof with my slippery hands.

I started panicking since my life was on my own poor, slippery, tired hands. I couldn't help it anymore and I started shouting "Heeeeelllppppp! Pleeeaaasssee!" At that a shadow towered over me and, suspecting it was an enemy who had come to take my hand off the roof, said goodbye to my life. But then I saw some undistingable blue eyes in what I thought was the enemy.

I sighed in relief and said "Cole please help me up. I really need your help."

I saw he was muttering some words so I tried to listen. "I'm sorry Felicity. It was my entire fault you died."

"It wasn't your fault, Cole. Her destiny was to die right there. She knows that that wasn't your fault. Please Cole, please help me up."

He still had the worried look on his face and didn't move at all. Just then my hands couldn't hold my weight anymore and they let go. I was about to fall but Cole's strong hands grabbed mine and he lifted me up. I was also trying to get up and when my feet touched the edge of the roof I jumped forward in case, for some weird reason, he decided to let go.

Big mistake. He didn't let go and when he felt my feet on the roof he also pulled me and with both of our strengths we saved myself. I sighed with the deepest relief and saw Cole's eyes looking into mine. I got hypnotized by his sapphire blue eyes and couldn't look away. Neither could he apparently.

None of us said or did anything so I just decided to say the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"I did it." He said unbelievably. "I saved you."

I still couldn't look away but I said just to lighten the mood "I must be the last person you would want to save."

He widened those gorgeous blue eyes of him and asked "That's what you think? Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another girl so soon after Felicity's death? I loved her, with all my heart. How can I love you too?"

"M-m-me?" I asked, not knowing if I had heard correctly. Then, sadly I started saying "but-"

"I can't stop thinking about you, Leanne. Day _or _night." He said truthfully.

My heart fluttered happier than ever but I had to tell him my worries. "But I'm a helper and we're from different sections. We can't be together." And whispering I added, finally able to look down "Even though we want to."

I was looking down so my hair was in face. Cole moved forward a little and put my hair behind my ear so I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled too and once again I was hypnotized. Suddenly someone came and ruined the moment that probably would've gotten better.

"Leanne!" I recognized Cody's voice.

At that, we both hurried to stand up.

"Leanne!" said Bridget as soon as she saw me. She quickly got to the roof and hugged me. "Are you all right? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." And looking at Cole in the corner of my eye I said "Couldn't be better."

Cody arrived and also asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I simply said.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Cody asked motioning Cole.

"Um, he's Cole. He helped me when I was about to fall." I said carefully.

Cody narrowed his eyes and said "Good"

"Well we might as well be leaving. The game, or fight, ended." Bridget said.

"Okay." I said a little sad because I wanted to tell Cole how _I_ felt about him. I was the last one to leave though, and as I did, I waved goodbye and mouthed "Bye"

He smiled and also waved.

I arrived at the house and I saw Skylar crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Badden" she answered.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

She sobbed and said "We fought because he said that Haban was right and I said he was wrong and- and-and" she couldn't help it and started crying again.

"What does Haban have to do with this?" I asked. I was more confused than how I started.

"See, Haban said that Maurice _should_ be captain and Badden didn't do anything. He defended Haban even though he fought on our side." She said between sobs.

"So, you, like, broke up?" I asked.

She nodded sadly.

I hugged her and said "Don't worry. Maybe he wasn't the right guy for you." I said that even though I knew that wasn't true. Badden and Skylar were _made_ for each other. But, well, that's life. "You should go to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day."

She nodded and lied down in her bed weakly.

I sighed and submerged into my own thoughts. _Could Cole mean what he said? What if he didn't? What if he did?_ I couldn't think of anything else but that and sleep finally engulfed me at about midnight.

In the morning Skylar and I woke up almost at the same time. I saw her really tired and figured she had trouble sleeping too.

"Are you better?" I asked worried.

She nodded.

"Good." I replied. "So," I said trying to make up an excuse and, coming up with one I said "Sofia and I are competing who can have more phone contacts on one weekend." _Shoot._ That sounded way smarter in my head.

Skylar looked at me weirdly and said slowly "Okay. Who do you want?"

I tried to sound normal and said "Oh, I don't know, how about, you know, um, Cole?"

Skylar made a face and said "I erased his number. I thought I wasn't going to need it anymore. But if you want to win I have Brook's, Stenton's, Tawny's and a bunch of other people's."

I looked at her unbelievably and said "Uh, no thanks. I just remembered we cancelled it."

Skylar rolled her eyes and just continued with her normal life. And I just couldn't believe my bad luck and waited for Monday.

**You might be wondering why i changed the famous Starlight dialogues. It's because some of them seemed too cat-like and they didn't fit the story that well. Hope it didn't bother you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am deeply and so so so so so so sorry. If only you could see how much homework I got. Well this is a pretty good chapter in my opinion. I hope you'll like it too.**

Finally, Monday arrived and I could see Cole again. I'd try to stop but I know it wouldn't work and I didn't mind anymore.

Now that Badden and Skylar were broken up, she and I took the bus together. At short time, we were at school so we went to our classroom. I couldn't wait for after school so I could see Cole But luckily, the principals called an assembly, probably to discuss what happened on Friday.

As we entered the auditorium I immediately started looking for Cole. Fortunately I found him sitting alone so I quickly made my way to sit beside him.

"Hi." I said as I sat down.

He smiled as he saw me and said "Hi."

"How are you?" I asked happily.

"Now that you're here, great." He said.

I blushed smiling and looked down.

"And you?" he asked sweetly.

"Me too." I answered.

"Good." he said.

Then we just sat there enjoying each other's companies when the assembly started. And all the principals started scolding _all_ of us and all the guilty ones had ditched school so only the innocent were left. So that's what all the assembly was about.

When it was over Cole called me "Leanne, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I answered.

He motioned me to follow him and he led me to a little corner.

I blushed because we were alone.

"Leanne," said Cole. "Um, are you busy tonight?"

I blushed even more. "T- tonight?"

"Yeah" he said hopefully.

I decided to play hard to get and said "Well I don't know. First I have to see if I finish my homework on time and then if Sofia me wants me to hang out with her, so yeah, I have a pretty busy schedule."

He laughed. "So is that a yes?"

I smiled. He knew me more than I thought. "Yeah."

He smiled wide. "Great. So I can't pick you up so how about we meet in the park that's close to your house?"

"Sure. What time?" I asked happily.

"I don't know, maybe six?" he suggested.

"Perfect." I said.

"Great." He said.

"Great." I repeated.

"So," he said, I guessed he didn't want to say goodbye.

"So," I also said. Who said _I _wanted to say goodbye? "See you later." I said reluctantly. The auditorium was almost empty.

"Yeah." He replied kind of sad.

I waved and started heading for my classroom, he did too.

Finally class ended. I quickly got home and, as always, finished my homework before 4 o'clock. After that I couldn't wait for six. I tried to read, to watch TV, but nothing worked so I decided to just imagine what the date would be like. And yes, before I knew it, it was time to start getting ready.

I decided to put on something not too dressy but also not too casual. I didn't look that bad. I took a deep breath and started heading out the door when suddenly Skylar came in.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Um, I'm going to Sofia's." I said trying to sound normal.

"Why are you going so dressed up?" she questioned.

"I'm not dressed up." I was starting to get nervous.

"Well to be going to your friend's house you are." She said.

I sighed, running out of excuses. "Just for fun." I said.

"Okay. I'll tell mom and dad where you are." She looked like she was falling for it.

"Thanks." I sighed.

As I started walking to the park, I checked the time. It was late. _I hope he doesn't leave._ I thought.

I finally got there and saw Cole. I sighed with relief, nervousness and happiness.

He saw me too and said "Hi."

"Hi," I also said.

"So do you wanna walk?" he asked.

"Sure."

We started walking and talking and laughing. It was perfect. I was having so much fun. We talked about things we liked, about our lives, exciting and boring, and about how we wanted our future. Before I knew it, the night came, it was time to go back home.

He saw too and asked "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I smiled "If it doesn't bother you."

"How could it bother me?" He asked.

I smiled again and we started walking back. Then, our fingers brushed and we both looked down at them and back to each other's eyes. He put my hair behind my ear just like he did the night he told me he loved me. He started getting closer and closer to me, and my heart started beating faster than ever. But I couldn't let us kiss. I was a doctor's helper for goodness' sake. And we were from different sections.

I took a big step back and said "We can't. I'm sorry."

I saw he got a little sad but he said "No, you're right. _I'm_ sorry."

I smiled at his kindness and we kept walking. It got kind of uncomfortable after that.

When we arrived at my house he said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I left I stood up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I really enjoyed it."

I started walking to my door and as I opened it I waved goodbye and he did too, smiling widely. Little did we know, though, that someone had been spying on us the whole time.

I got to my room and flopped down happily on my bed.

"Where were you?" asked Skylar as she entered the room.

"I told you, at Sofia's." I said calmly.

"No you weren't. She called earlier and asked where you were and if you wanted to hang out." She said seriously. "Now where were you?"

**DUN DUN DUN. Do you want Skylar to know the truth? Who was the mysterious person that spied on Leanne and Cole? Review quickly and I'll post the other chapter today too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIINNNAAAALLLYYYYYYY! I can't believe how long I took to update. I was asked a lot of questions so I'm going to answer them.**

**Acornflight: I really considered Skylar finding out but almost everyone said no so I'm sowwy. And no I'm not sick, but I am too fox-dung busy. Haha fox-dung. Well thanks for your reviews.**

**Pao Arianator03: I don't know if they're already a couple. I think that they're going to be officially a couple when they have their first kiss. And no comment on your second review…**

**Contrary To Popular Belief: Um, I don't know if I explained that. Well, it's against the rules for the doctor and the helper to be with somebody because they can get distracted from their work. So, yeah.**

**Takashimo: I've noticed that you're one of my best reviewers and I don't write you a special message here. I'm glad that you understand my story. (For all of you with questions don't feel bad please.)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed at least one time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors because it's Erin Hunter's and my mom doesn't want to take me to Hollywood to make the movie.**

**Listen, Leanne and Cole go to the movies and I kinda messed up the movies and their order. I put Beautiful Creatures, Les Misérables and The Hobbit together because I don't remember any other movies. I don't own those movies either. Sorry for wasting your time, now enjoy.**

**Ashfur is Ashford because it means he who lives at the Ash tree. It was going to be Ash but that meant blessed and happy and Ashfur is everything but that and it seemed really cruel of me to name him like that.**

I sighed nervously and started breathing fast. "Um, I, I, um, I was with" I shut my eyes ready to tell the truth. "Monica!" I blurted out. I sighed with relief.

"Okay but why didn't you want to tell me?" she asked.

I was getting kind of annoyed with all of her questions but said slowly "Because I thought you would get mad"

Skylar shook her head confusingly. "Listen, I know you're hiding something, and if you don't want to tell me then I understand."

I looked down sadly. She knew me too well, but I just couldn't tell her. Yet.

Suddenly I realized how tired I was and lied down on my bed. I quickly fell asleep thinking about Cole. Gosh, when I fall in love, I fall _bad._ Well I woke up next morning to the sound of my sister humming. That seemed totally strange to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she questioned.

"Well first of all you woke up before I told you. Second you woke up in _a good mood._ And third you're _happy._" I was totally weirded out because of that. "What happened?"

She grinned really big. "You know Ashford, right?"

I nodded.

"Well he asked me out and he's giving me a ride to school." She hadn't stopped smiling and then added "You too if you want."

I stayed quiet for a few seconds unbelieving her good luck. "I'll think about it." I told her. Everywhere guys are falling head over heels for her.

"Okay," she said still happily.

I guess she got over Badden really quick. I quickly changed and followed Skylar to the kitchen. Mom was there, making us pancakes.

"Hi mom." Skylar and I said in unison.

"Hi sweeties." My mom answered happily.

We both sat down and started to eat our delicious one-of-a-kind pancakes. When we finished I decided to go with Skylar and Ashford. We both grabbed our backpacks and went outside just in time to see Ashford coming to our driveway.

Skylar quickly walked over and said smiling "Hi."

I saw he smiled too and said "Hi."

I was still standing where I started and Skylar said "Can my sister come too?" She then motioned me to come over. I started walking shyly.

Ashton saw me and said "Sure. Leanne right?"

"Yeah" I said.

Then we both got into the car, Skylar in front and me in the back. Again. The ride was pretty peaceful all the way to school. I quickly said bye, thinking that they probably would take their time, and went to my classroom.

The day went pretty slow in my opinion, mostly because I hadn't seen Cole all day and I was worried that he would forget about me and never wanna see me again. Typical girl worries.

I finally arrived at my house and not long after that I received a text. I smiled as soon as I saw it. It was from Cole. "Hi" It said.

"Hi" I texted back.

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine. And you?" I answered. I don't write abbreviations in texts even though it looked weird.

"Okay" he said. "Missing u." My heart totally melted when I saw that.

I took a deep breath and had enough courage to text "Me too."

He asked me a few other questions about that day and I answered. We kept texting for about 1 hour and I had so much fun. He also knew that we probably wouldn't see each other the whole week. So we decided to meet each other the next day also at six on the same park. I couldn't wait.

"Cole?" I asked when I got to the park.

He turned around and smiled the most beautiful smile. "Hi" he said.

I smiled at him and also greeted him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know, how about the movies?" I answered. I really wanted to see a movie.

"Uh, sure." He said. Then he asked. "Do you want me to drive you?"

I blushed and looked down smiling. "Um, okay."

He walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I stepped in and sat down. He got to his seat and started driving. I felt really happy. He then turned on the radio and to make this day better my favorite song came on. I started singing happily but quietly.

"I can't hear you." said Cole laughing.

I laughed and started to sing a little louder but still enjoying it. A little later we arrived to the movie theater.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Um, how about Beautiful Creatures? Or Les Misérables?" Those were the movies I was dying to see.

He wrinkled his nose and said "How about The Hobbit?" he asked. That was also a good choice. I'm not like most girls so I agreed. He bought the tickets and we entered the room. It was just starting so we took a seat. The movie was really cool, and in the middle of it Cole pretended to yawn and put his arm around me. I laughed and looked at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

I smiled and answered "That's such a typical guy move. I mean, if you wanted to hug me you could've just done that."

He just stared at me in a really weird way and said "Um, really?"

I swallowed, almost regretting what I said. "Um, well yeah. I know it's weird but, well I'm not the most normal person."

He smiled and said "Hey, you're different, and that's what I like about you."

I smiled and he hypnotized me again. I need to start controlling that. Suddenly a weird monster roared in the movie and we both turned to look at it uncomfortably. His arm was still around me so I moved a little closer to him. The rest of the movie was pretty awesome. When it ended, the lights turned on and I realized how close I was to him. I stood up and he led me to his car again. On the ride back we didn't stop talking about the movie. When we got back to the park we both got off the car.

"I loved it. Thank you." I told him.

"No problem," he said.

Before I thought twice and changed my mind I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He stood a little shocked at first but then put his arms around my waist and hugged me back. I enjoyed it as much as I could while it lasted and after a few minutes I reluctantly let go. We both smiled at the same time.

I again gave him a really big kiss in his cheek and said "Bye."

I started to walk away but he stopped me grabbing my hand. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I sighed sadly and said "I can't. Skylar, Sofia and I are doing a science project. I'm sorry"

"It's okay." He said. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure," I said smiling. "Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye" he answered.

I started walking back to my house when someone suddenly grabbed my hand from behind. I thought, mostly hoped, that it was Cole so I turned around and took a step toward him only to stumble into Haban. As soon as I saw him I took a step back.

"Um, uh hi Haban." I said nervously.

"Hey Leanne." He answered taking a step toward me as I took another step back. "Where were you?" he asked.

It seemed strange to me that he was asking me that but said "At Sofia's."

He quickly answered "Sofia's house is in the other direction."

"Um, I know. I decided to take the long way." I hoped that made sense to him, and before he asked why I said "I didn't have anything better to do and it's such a beautiful evening."

"It is," he answered. "Enough to take a walk with me?"

I looked down nervously since I'm not used to saying no but said anyway "Um, thanks, but Skylar called me a few minutes ago and said to hurry home."

He looked at me, clearly annoyed and said "Fine. Bye."

I felt bad for him but got home. I was everything but sleepy so I turned on my TV but I didn't concentrate on it, I was just thinking about Cole.

**There's something else that not even I understood. ****_Why don't Skylar and Leanne have their own car? Why is Sandy one day in the kitchen and the other day she isn't? Why can't their parents take them to school? _****I don't really know the answers to these questions but I hope they're not too confusing. If they are just ask me and I'll try to make an answer for them.**

**QUESTION: When do you want Skylar to know the truth? Do you want Leanne and Cole's first kiss to be in their next date or not? If not, when?**

**Another thing. I WILL NEVER EVER DROP THIS STORY. I might take a long time to update but I'm not going to drop it. Oh and Leanne's favorite song is We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. That's it. Bye, please be patient and pretty please REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the beautiful and wonderful people who reviewed. Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks, but coming up is a chapter full of fluff, romance, and a hint of humor. Hopefully. It's a 3,000 word chapter, so yeah…**

**So Orangefur had an answer to the question, why was one time Sandy in the kitchen and and the other time wasn't? well her exact answer was**: **Sandy had to go to work early and wasn't there, while whatever-Firestars-name-is had work early too. It's a good answer. And just for all of you know, Firestar's name is FLYNN! Now again sorry and enjoy…. Hehehehehe.**

I woke up again to the sound of my alarm clock going off. This morning, unfortunately, I had to wake Skylar up. I did my everyday morning routine (get dressed, wake Skylar, and when she woke up, comb my hair). Then we both went to the kitchen together. Today, Mom was making eggs and we both sat down at the table and started eating quietly. When we both finished Skylar suddenly decided to start annoying me, even though she didn't know it, about her date with Ashford. The whole time she was talking I was thinking about _my_ date with Cole. How I wish I could tell her about him.

Today Ashford was taking both of us again. While we were waiting for him Skylar was still blabbing on and on. Suddenly I received a text from Cole. He asked me if I wanted to walk with him to school. I mouthed "yes" and texted him back.

"You know what?" I told Skylar. "I think I'm going to go walking."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Skylar shrugged and said "Sure whatev."

I smiled and started walking. I hoped he wasn't either way behind me or way in front of me. As I was walking, I started hearing steps behind me, but before I could turn around, some hands covered my eyes and I jumped of fear. I hated when people did that. I tried to stay calm hoping it wasn't some burglar. I slowly started to calm down and quickly took the hands out of my eyes and turned around. I saw Cole and sighed laughing.

"You scared me" I said trying to sound serious.

He laughed and said "Yeah I can see."

I loved his smile so much. I kept on smiling and hugged him. He hugged me back. We both started walking quietly, just enjoying each other's company, when suddenly a girl came up to us. I noticed it was the same girl I saw last week at the assembly.

"Hi Cole!" she said when she was next to us.

I saw Cole's eyes flash a little with annoyance. "Hi Nirvana," he said.

Nirvana didn't stop smiling, but when she turned to look at me she made the same face she did when we first met. "Who is this?" she asked through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"Oh," answered Cole. "This is Leanne. Leanne, Nirvana. Nirvana, Leanne." He said as he introduced us.

"Hi," I said smiling and waving.

Nirvana just kept the same face and said "What is she doing here?"

"What do you care?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Nirvana blinked at that, surprised at his sudden anger.

"He means," I started wanting to fix the situation. "That he wanted to, um, thank me because, um, last week I helped his mom get over her flu."

Cole looked at me relieved and said "Yeah, that's it."

Nirvana looked dissatisfied but said "Okay then." After that she started talking about some event that was going to happen in the weekend.

I quickly spaced out and kept on walking next to them. At times I felt Cole's eyes turning to see me but I ignored him.

When we finally arrived to school Cole said to Nirvana "You go ahead first." Nirvana smiled and walked into the Winde section. Cole looked like he was about to follow but instead he quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a bush. I was getting tired of people dragging me but I didn't mind with him.

At the distance I heard Nirvana's voice shouting for Cole over and over again.

"We're finally alone," he said. I was kind of mad at him for ignoring me practically the whole way so when he said that I looked at him surprised.

"She's kind of into me," he said trying to explain when he saw my face. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"But I'm not into her." He said trying to save himself.

I didn't want to forgive him, but he looked at me with his eyes so blue and so full of love that I said "You know I can't say no to you."

"So do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully as he took my hand.

"Of course," I answered.

He sighed in relief. "Good." He said. At that the Winde bell rang.

"Oh shi-" he stopped. "Oot. I meant shoot."

I nodded approvingly since I was training him to not say bad words.

"I gotta go" he said.

"Bye," I said sadly.

He quickly got up, 'cause we were sitting, and kissed my cheek and left.

I sighed, now I knew how he felt every time _I _did that. I then got up and went over to Thunderre to go to my class.

It was finally the end of the day and Skylar, Sofia and I were walking to her house to do the science project. We started talking about or teachers and suddenly the conversation turned into talking about guys. The two girls were happily talking about their loved ones and I quickly spaced out, thinking about Cole.

Suddenly some hands shook my shoulders. "Leanne!" I recognized Skylar's voice.

"Huh?" I asked.

Skylar sighed and Sofia said "We were wondering what you were thinking about."

"Oh," I said trying to stay calm. "I, um, was just wondering what our project would be like."

"Okay," said Skylar while Sofia said "Sure."

When we got to Sofia's we went to her room and she got out all the material we had collected over the past week. We started working on it and at the end I said without thinking "How about we put hearts everywhere to decorate it?"

Sofia and Skylar turned to look at each other smiling.

"What?" I asked confused.

They were both still smiling and Sofia answered "You're in love, right?"

"What? No" I said hoping they won't figure out.

"Well it looks like it" Skylar replied.

"Well it isn't true" I said back.

Skylar and Sofia just laughed and Sofia said "Okay, whatever you say."

I looked at them uncomfortably and just drew one heart in an upper corner.

Then Sofia's mom invited us to go eat and the rest of the evening was pretty fun. We watched chick flick after chick flick and played Truth or Dare, I was really careful in not saying anything about Cole, and then Skylar and I walked home at about 8:00. We just walked quietly and when we got home I quickly changed into my PJs and threw myself into my bed to dream about Cole once again…

I woke up just like every single morning and I decided to go with Ashford and Skylar since all that walking the day before had made me lazy. Well, school went on normally and my excitement grew every second to see Cole.

When I arrived home I barely completed my homework in time since almost every minute I left to the moon thinking about Cole and me. I am a big daydreamer. It was finally time to start getting ready and when I was, I headed out the door quietly so no one would see and I wouldn't have to lie again.

I got to the park and, surprisingly, Cole wasn't there. I started pacing around when suddenly someone's hands wrapped around my waist from behind me, lifted me up and spun me one time. I screamed and shut my eyes. Finally, the person let me go and I turned around immediately only to see Cole laughing. I couldn't believe him.

"Jerk!" I said as I playfully hit his shoulder. "You scared me half to death."

He just laughed harder at that and said "You screamed so loud you almost made me deaf."

"Well it's your fault." At that time I was already laughing too.

He stopped laughing but was still smiling and said "Sorry."

I kept smiling too and answered "It's okay."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. Before I could answer he added "How about the ice cream parlor that's a few blocks away?"

"Sure," I said. I started walking but he stopped me.

"How about we race?" he asked. He acted like a little kid sometimes, but it was cute.

I looked at him and said sarcastically "Oh sure, because a Thunderre girl versus a Winde boy is a totally fair race."

"Fine" he said. "I'll give you a ten second start."

"Twenty," I said.

He shook his head "No way. That's too much."

"Fine then, 19" I said.

"15"

"16"

"_15_" he said.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just leave," I said, knowing he wouldn't let me.

"Okay, sixteen," he said.

I smiled and we both got into positions in a little crack in the sidewalk.

"Ready, set," I started saying. "GO!"

I started running as fast as I could, but after a few seconds I started hearing Cole's steps behind me. I tried to run a little faster but he was way faster than me and before I knew it, we were already tied. By the time we got to the ice cream parlor I was exhausted and Cole was a few feet in front of me. He touched the door first and got in smiling back at me. I was panting like never before, since I had just run 3 blocks, and also got inside the store a few seconds after him.

I noticed he was hardly panting when I got in.

He laughed as soon as he saw me.

"Oh, so you think I look funny, huh?" I asked half playing. "I bet you only gave me _10_ seconds."

He answered "What? I gave you seventeen."

I turned around playing hard to get and said "Mmh."

He took a step closer to me and said "So you don't trust me," as he slowly took my hand.

I turned my head to look at him. Why did he have to be so irresistible? "Of _course_ I do." I said.

He smiled and leaned closer. I was almost getting caught in the moment when I remembered we were in a public place. I quickly gave his cheek a little kiss and took a step back, I was smiling though. He also seemed to understand that.

"So what do you want?" he asked as he led me toward the counter.

"Umm, I think I just want a chocolate milkshake," I said.

"Okay," he said, and walked up to the cashier. "Two chocolate milkshakes." He said as he handed the money.

"Right away," she said. (Yes, she. I was looking at her suspiciously in case she got some ideas in looking at _my_ almost-boyfriend).

Then she handed us the milkshakes and we left.

"Let's walk" said Cole.

"Where to?" I asked.

He shrugged and said "Nowhere."

I smiled and we started walking. After a little while our hands brushed and we intertwined them. Then we just started talking about school and stuff. I bravely asked him about Nirvana. He, on the other hand, asked about all the guys in my section. And the whole school. Geez and I thought _I _was jealous.

We kept walking till we were both sure that we were lost. It was sunset by then. We finally made it into our neighborhood taking turns recognizing each street and before we knew it we were at the park. I quickly sat down in a bench since I was really tired and Cole sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled close to him putting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

"Leanne?" Cole suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, with my eyes still closed.

He didn't answer, so I opened my eyes and asked again "Yeah?" I turned to look at him. He was looking up. I looked up too and noticed that he was looking at the stars.

"They're beautiful," I sighed.

He nodded and looked down. The stars were so beautiful I couldn't look down like him.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" I said still looking up.

"The stars are beautiful," he started. "But none of them as beautiful as you."

That totally took my breath away. I was expecting everything but that. "Are you serious?" I asked turning to see him.

He smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I smiled and said shrugging "I don't know."

"Well now you do," he said, hypnotizing me with his sapphire blue eyes.

We stayed looking at each other for a few moments, and then he started getting closer and closer. My whole brain was telling me to stop and to back away, but my heart was telling me to go for it. So I decided to do the right thing. Follow my heart.

He was really close to me now and I also began to get closer.

I then closed my eyes, and before I knew it, our lips brushed. He started kissing me softly, and so did I. It was the most beautiful moment in my life. We stayed like that for about ten seconds. The whole time, the same. This moment was going to be unforgettable. We then separated, but our noses were still touching and we were looking each other at the eye.

I smiled hugely, and so did he. He hugged me closer and I snuggled up again.

"I wish this moment could last forever," I said.

He kissed the side of my head. "Me too."

I closed my eyes again. But, of course, since this wasn't a movie, my stupid phone rang. I jumped to my feet quickly and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Leanne where are you?" I recognized Skylar's voice.

"Um, I'm at the park." I answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I, well, I, just because." I stammered.

"Well hurry up because it's 9:30 and mom and dad are asking where you are." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there in two minutes." I hang up.

I turned to see Cole and sighed. He spoke what I was thinking.

"It couldn't last forever."

I nodded sadly. "I know."

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Well I guess I'll have to take you home."

I smiled. "I guess you do."

We walked quietly and closely, each of us savoring the magical moment one last time. When we got to my house I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged back just the same. I let go and kissed his cheek.

"Bye," I whispered.

He smiled and said "Bye." Then he added. "See you tomorrow, okay beautiful?"

I blushed smiling and answered "Of course. Good night."

"Good night."

I got in and shut the door behind me. I quickly went into my room and saw a ver annoyed looking Skylar.

"So?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I told you, at the park." I answered.

"Well what were you doing?" she was getting really annoyed.

"Nothing," I said.

"Leanne tell me the truth okay. You've hiding something all week." She said.

I looked down. _Should I tell her? _I wondered.

"I'm your sister, if you don't tell me now I'll have to force it out of you." She warned.

"I can't Sky, I'm sorry." I said.

"Leanne please tell me. _I_ tell you everything. Why can't you trust me?" she pleaded.

"You need to promise not to tell anyone. Not Sofia, Melody, Badd- Ashford, not anyone." I said.

"I pinky promise," she said.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath. "I, have, a b-, um, boyfriend."

She stared at me dully. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah. How can you not take it as a big deal? I'm a doctor's helper." I said, practically freaking out.

"You can just keep it a secret from everyone else," she said normally.

"It's not just any guy." I insisted.

She laughed. "Oh come one. Who could it be? Cole WInde?" she joked.

I looked at her disbelievingly. How could she have known? "Uumm.." I started.

"Him?!" she asked. "But, how?"

I looked down sadly and shrugged.

"Leanne, you're a doctor's helper. And he's from another section." Since when did she start caring?

"Seriously?" I asked sarcastically.

She sighed. "You should know that you can always count on me no matter what. I promise I'll keep your secret."

I sighed in relief and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Whenever you need," she said.

"It's time to go to sleep," I said.

"Yeah." She said, and then joked "And next time you come here this late again young missy you will be grounded."

We both laughed. I sighed. I guess fear was blinding my senses to tell the one and only person I could trust. I quickly fell asleep excited over tomorrow.

** TAA-DAAA! How was it? Did you like it? One more thing, REVIEW! I need a few examples for their next date, so yeah… please be patient again for the next chappie! **

**Love you all, **

**Me 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ashamed face) I'm really sorry. I've been very busy doing: ****(lame excuses here). **** Well I really want to thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. They mean a lot to me.**

**This chapter is also pretty long, not as long as last chapter but long, and I really hope you like it.**

**So, I don't know if you guys remember a Sonny With a Chance episode where there was this movie called Six Weddings and a Wedding. Well it's going to be in this chapter. I don't own it. I also don't own Warriors. :(**

I woke up Saturday morning with the sun in my eyes and the birds outside chirping. I yawned and sat up in my bed. I, as always, was the first one to be awake. Except this morning. As soon as I sat in my bed I saw Skylar texting someone.

"Who is it?" I asked drowsily.

Skylar smiled at her phone and answered "No one."

I answered "Oh, okay thanks for telling me."

She just kept texting and ignored me. I rolled my eyes and after a few minutes, since my sister hadn't said anything, I decided to see if Cole was awake.

"Hi" I texted. A few minutes passed and he didn't answer. I sighed, thinking he wasn't up yet. I threw myself in my bed again and closed my eyes remembering last night.

_"The stars are beautiful, but none of them as beautiful as you." _ Cole had said.

_Then, the kiss._

I sighed happily, but another thought came into my mind.

_Skylar knows. Skylar KNOWS. SKYLAR KNOWS!_

I quickly sat up again hoping it was just a dream.

"Um, Skylar," I started.

"What?" she asked still looking at the phone.

"You know right?" I asked nervously.

She still didn't look up but said "About you and Cole? Yeah I know."

I sighed sadly. "You won't tell anyone right?" I said nervously.

She laughed. "I'm just telling Ashford right now."

I freaked out when she said that. "What?! I could get expelled. Cole too. How could you?! Aaah!" I've never been so scared in my life.

She just laughed. "C'mon, Leanne. You told me for a reason. If you hadn't trusted me you wouldn't have told me."

I started calming down a little. "So you _didn't_ tell Ashford?" I asked suspiciously.

"No," she said.

I started getting frustrated that she hadn't looked at me _once_ since I woke up and said "Can you _please_ look me in the eye and tell me that?"

She straightened up to look at me and said "I haven't and will never tell anyone. Okay?"

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Okay."

She smiled and looked back to her phone. I rolled my eyes when suddenly my phone vibrated and I turned to look at it. _Woo-hoo!_ It was Cole. "Hey," said the text.

I smiled and answered "Did I wake you?"

"No" he answered after a few seconds.

"Good," I answered.

He didn't say anything back. Okay, maybe he didn't want to text. I sighed, bored. I decided to go to the kitchen to eat something. I searched through the whole kitchen and decided to grab a pack of cookies.

I happily went into my room and started eating them, waiting for Skylar to steal one. I entered and, surprisingly, Skylar's eyes were still glued to her phone so she didn't ask for any cookies.

I didn't have anything to do so I grabbed the book I was reading, A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare, and started reading where I left off.

I sighed; it was such a romantic book. And I started imagining Hermia, the main female character, like me and I started seeing Lysander, her loved one, as Cole, but they couldn't be together. Their parents forbid them to meet, but they still snuck out at night to see each other. Just like us.

Turned out I absentmindedly traveled to the moon thinking about me and Cole and didn't realize my phone was ringing. I finally began hearing it faintly and I quickly blinked rapidly and shook my head to wake up.

I picked up the phone, hoping it was Cole, but when I saw it, it was Sofia.

"Hello?" I asked dully.

"Hey girl! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight" she said.

"I'd love to," I started. "But I'm kind of busy tonight."

She sighed, "Leanne we've been spending so little time with each other I hardly remember your favorite color."

I sighed too answered "It's green. Because…"

She interrupted me. "Because that's the color of the medicine herbs, I know. It wasn't literal."

I was really sad right now and said "Sofia, I'm sorry. But maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds then said "Okay, fine."

"Awesome, see you tomorrow then" I said relieved.

"Bye," she said, then hung up. I could tell she was kind of sad and a little mad.

I kept reading and I was so drawn to the book I didn't hear when my parents woke up and Mom started making us breakfast until Skylar came and shouted in my ear to stop dreaming. I shut the book and quickly walked into the kitchen where some delicious waffles were waiting to be eaten.

I sat down and started eating while Dad asked us about our week, since we didn't see him much because he was Thunderre's principal and he had a _lot_ of work.

We all finished eating and Skylar and I went into our room. Skylar quickly sat down on her bed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So," she began. "Tell me about you and Cole."

I gulped. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, everything. Like when you first met, etcetera." She answered.

I took a deep breath. "Well, it started at the dance. Um, he asked me to dance so I said yes. We danced, and then a slow song started and we started dancing and that's how it all began. Then the night off the giant game I was in the roof, like always, and then some Shadowe guys came and they fell off the roof and one dragged me with him but Cole came and he pulled me up. Then we looked at each other and he told me he loved me." I stopped there and sighed.

Skylar was staring at me with an interested face and she said "Keep going! When did you start dating?"

I smiled and answered "Well, the Monday after that. We just walked and talked and got to know each other better. Then on Wednesday we went to the movies, and on Friday we went to the ice cream parlor and walked so far we got lost, but then we returned to the little park." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Then we sat on a bench and, well, we kissed."

Skylar gasped and said "That is so sweet. I'm so glad I'm the one responsible of yet another love story."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

Skylar looked serious and answered "Well if you hadn't noticed, _I_ was the one who pushed you closer to him at the dance."

"So it _was_ you." I said.

She nodded. "Yup. Even though I didn't know he was, or even if it was you I pushed I'm still responsible."

I thought about it for a second and then said just so she won't get mad "Okay, you're right."

She smiled and said "I know."

I also smiled.

That afternoon past really quickly, reading my book, waiting for my date, laughing with Skylar, waiting for my date, watching TV, waiting for my date, wait, did I say that already? Okay, never mind. So it was finally time to go to the park so I put on a cute outfit and went out.

I arrived at the park humming a little song and saw Cole sitting at the bench. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw me. He got up and as he took my hand he said "Hey Leanne. How are you?"

I answered "I'm fine, but I need to tell you something."

His face turned worried "What is it?"

This was it. I had to tell him what happened. "Um, just, promise you won't get mad." I said nervously.

"I promise," he said slowly.

"I-I told Skylar." I said slower.

He frowned confused. "About what?"

"About, us." I said.

"You told her?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Leanne I thought we would keep it a secret. I trusted you." He said.

I got really sad. "Well, she's my sister. She needed to know. Besides you can still trust me."

He shook his head and said "How?"

I relaxed a little and answered "Well I trust Skylar, and you should trust that I trust her."

He sighed and said "I don't know why I'm going to do this, but I'm gonna forgive you."

I widened my eyes. "Really?!"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I sighed with relief and threw myself into his arms while saying "Thanks!"

He laughed and hugged me back. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

When we finally let go, Cole said "Hey guess what?"

"What?" I asked smiling.

"The fair starts today. Wanna go?" he asked.

"Um, sure." I answered.

"Awesome, let's go." He said as he stood up and walked to his car. I started following him and he opened my door for me, so I stepped into his car and sat down. He also got in his side and started driving.

We arrived to the fair in about 10 minutes. We both started walking and the first I saw when we entered was the rollercoaster. I quickly looked away.

"Hey," Cole said, saying _exactly_ what I didn't want to hear. "Do you want to ride the rollercoaster?"

"Um, n-no thanks." I answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Maybe later," I said, hoping he would forget.

"Okay" he said.

After that we rode a few rides and, since the fair was gigantic, we stumbled upon a fake mountain where you could hike.

"Awesome! Do you want to hike?" I asked Cole as I turned to see him. But when I looked at him he looked like he just saw a ghost. "What?" I asked. But then I remembered. I covered my face with my eyes ashamed. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," interrupted Cole, but he didn't move.

I uncovered my face and looked down sadly and sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was remind him of Felicity. We both stayed where we were for a few moments when I felt Cole's hand entwine with mine.

"It's okay, Leanne. I know you didn't mean it. Besides, you're enough to make me happy for a lifetime." He said.

"Thanks," I answered. "So are you to me."

We hugged quickly and kept walking. We rode the rest of the rides and as we were heading out I was really happy Cole hadn't remembered the rollercoaster.

"Okay, we already rode all the rides, it's time for the rollercoaster." Cole said, making me really sad and frightened.

I answered slowly "I don't want to."

He frowned. "Why?"

I answered in a quiet voice "Because I'm afraid of rollercoasters."

He laughed. "Why?"

"It's not funny." I replied. "And I'm scared of them because of all the things that can happen. Like, what if one of the pieces fall off and we fall down. What if the rollercoaster stops working and it goes on uncontrollably. What if the little cart falls off and we go crashing into the ground. I can't live through that. I just can't" I said, my voice growing louder and faster at every word.

He just smiled. "There's an infinite number of what-ifs."

I stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I don't care, I'm still afraid."

"Okay let's do this." He said. "We ride the rollercoaster, and then we can go wherever you want."

I thought about it. I _did_ want to watch the movies I didn't get to see. But I was too scared. "No."

I saw he was getting a little frustrated. "Leanne, you need to trust me. These things are really safe. If they weren't, they wouldn't be here."

Why did he always have to be right? I was starting to feel a little dumb. I guess I was taking a long time to answer because he said "If you don't come with me I'm gonna have to drag you."

"I hate dragging." I said like a little girl.

He smiled. "Then come on."

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and took his hand, letting him lead me.

He led me to the rollercoaster seat and we sat down. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I started shaking a little. He saw me and said "Leanne don't be a scaredy cat. I'm here, okay." He put his arm around me and I pressed close to him and started opening my eyes a little. I turned to look at him.

He smiled at me. "See? It's not that bad. Besides, I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever."

I smiled too and we were about to kiss when the speaker said "Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times. We're about to start."

As soon as I heard that I started breathing heavily and feeling light headed.

"It's okay." Said Cole and he pressed me closer. Suddenly we started moving and I widened my eyes and dug my face into his shoulder. I felt like we were going up and before I knew it we were already going down. I screamed really loudly.

I stayed with my whole face in his shoulder the whole time but almost at the end I decided to peak a little. I saw Cole smiling hugely and I felt the wind in my face. It didn't feel that bad. Just when I was starting to enjoy it, the ride ended.

We got off and Cole said "See? It wasn't that bad."

"Well, no. Not at the end." I said softly.

"Okay. So, do you wanna leave?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered.

Just then, someone in the speaker said "Attention, the movie Six Weddings And A Wedding is about to start."

I opened my mouth. I loved that movie. "Let's go watch it!" I told Cole.

He wrinkled his nose and said "Uh, no thanks."

"Come on. You said that if I rode the rollercoaster we could do whatever I wanted. This is what I want to do." I said.

He sighed and took my hand. "C'mon then, before I change my mind."

I jumped happily and we started walking over to the movie. It was barely starting.

I watched the whole movie happily and I saw Cole yawning at times. When it ended we both got up and Cole said "Finally. I was starting to think I was gonna die in that very spot."

I just laughed. He drove me to my house and as he dropped me off, I hugged him really tight. He hugged me back and I closed my eyes.

I hated to leave in moments like this but I reluctantly said "Bye. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye" he said. He gave me a little kiss on the lips and I blushed and went inside the house.

I arrived to my room and lied on my bed happily.

"So?" asked Skylar as she entered the room.

"So what?" I asked.

"What did you do?" she said.

"We went to the fair." I said simply.

"You went to the fair and you didn't invite me?" she said.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Fine. Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot" I answered.

"Good." She said.

I nodded and sighed. Cole is such a great guy. I don't know what I would do without him.

**I liked those last sentences, they were nice.**

**I've been thinking and I would kind of like to later on post a chapter of a talent show. What do you guys think? It's going to take a while though, right know I just want to know if everyone agrees. I'm not asking for song suggestions yet but I will next chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in 4 weeks, but this week was test week, last week I went to Phoenix to see the beautiful Taylor Swift in concert and adding that to laziness it equals 4 weeks, so I'm SO SO SO SO sorry. Good news, school is over in a week three days, so I'm gonna be updating sooner, YAY!**

**Continuing, I have more than 50 reviews! I LOVE you guys! You're the BESTEST BEST readers in the world. And it's CHAPTER 10! Woo-hoo!**

** Anyway, this chapter takes a little break from fluffiness because it's GIRLS NIGHT OUT! Enjoy…**

"Leanne? Leanne wake up!"

"No," I mumbled.

"You need to wake up. It's almost 11." I heard Skylar.

My eyes flew wide open. ELEVEN?! I never slept this late. "Why is it so late?" I asked.

She frowned. "Why did you wake up so late?"

I sighed and got up. "We need to meet up with Sofia at 3," I told her.

"Uh, yeah I _do_ know." She said.

"C'mon we need to go eat breakfast," I said quickly.

"_You_ need to go eat breakfast," she said.

I sighed. "Why are you contrasting me in everything I say?" I asked desperately.

"No I'm not!" she answered, then stopped thinking what she said. "Okay, I am. But because it's true."

"Fine," I mumbled, and got up and ran to the kitchen only to find that there was no food left for me. I pouted a little and got some cereal and sat down. I grabbed a giant spoonful and stuffed it in my mouth. I finished it and got into my room just in time to see it ring with a text. I picked it up and saw it was Sofia.

"wanna invite monica" the text said.

"sure. you call her" I texted back.

"ok" she answered.

I sat on my bed and got out my book only to realize that I'd already finished it. I sighed and Skylar sat next to me.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged then said. "How could you fall in love with a guy like Cole?"

I was surprised at her question but answered "I don't know, he's really sweet."

"Sweet?" she asked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He might seem grumpy and rude, but when he wants to he's the best guy in the world."

"Yeah, of course." She said.

I rolled my eyes and asked "So how are you and Ashford?"

She winced and replied "We're okay."

I frowned "You sure?"

She sighed. "It's just that, I miss Badden. He ignores me now and when I do talk to him, he responds in a really bad way." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

She shugged. "It's okay."

I checked the clock and said. "It's time to get ready to go to the mall."

"Okay." She said and got up and walked to her closet.

I also went to mine and picked the most casual clothes I had. Then we both took a quick shower and put on our clothes. Skylar was really dressed up to just hanging out with friends but, well. We started walking to the mall which wasn't far away and when we got there we sat at our favorite café. We had barely sat down when we heard Sofia's voice.

"What are you doing sitting down? Let's go!" she said as she and Monica walked toward us. I smiled and we both got up and went over to them.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Skylar squeaked.

"I know!" Sofia joined in.

I laughed and Monica said "Let's go then!"

The four of us started walking and talking like we hadn't seen each other Friday. We went inside every clothing store and tried on a variety of clothes. Sometimes they matched but mostly we looked like a rainbow had thrown up on us. We laughed so hard and we didn't take long to be thrown out of every single store.

We were heading towards the food court when we passed my favorite bookstore. I jumped excitedly and asked like a little girl "Can we go in please? Pretty please?"

Everyone wrinkled their noses and Skylar was the first one to say "No way."

I sighed. "Fine, let's go then." We walked to the pizza store and we all ordered a slice and sat on a little table in the corner. We didn't talk because so much fun and laughs made us starving. When we finished we decided to go see a movie. Since I was with my friends we all decided to watch the same movie, one which I couldn't watch with Cole. Each one of us bought large popcorns and soda. It was girl's night out, for goodness' sake, it was one of the only nights we could pig out.

We went inside and sat down. The movie hadn't even started yet and we were already gobbling up the popcorn. We laughed, cried and everything in the movie. When it was over we were sick of popcorn and we got out of the movie theater and into the mall again. We decided it was time to go home. Skylar and I called Dad, Sofia her mom and Monica her brother.

While we waited we went to a little store and started flipping through magazines. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hi Leanne," said Haban.

"H-hi Haban," I wasn't expecting him at all. "If you want, I could tell Monica you're here." She and the other two were in the far corner of the store.

"No, I want to talk to you," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um, okay." I said.

"You owe two dates. But since you're awesome it can be one." He said taking a step closer to me.

The wall was right behind me so I couldn't back up. "Why?" I asked confused.

"One for the dance, the other for the time I wanted to walk but you couldn't."

"Oh," I said. "I just don't know if I have time." I hate lying but sometimes it was painfully necessary.

"Look Leanne," he started. "I like you." He got his face closer to mine.

I smashed myself into the wall to try to back up a tiny little bit and said "Haban, I understand how you feel, but, I just don't feel the same way.I'm sorry." I said that slowly, and it was one of the hardest things I've had to say.

He blinked and took a step back. He stared at me blankly and nodded as if understanding. He then walked over to Monica and they started walking out. I sighed. I felt sorry for Haban, he liked me and I rejected him. It was sad.

Then Sofia's mom came almost the same time Dad came for us. He asked us how it was and we replied that it was great.

I slept thinking about Haban. He had pretty eyes, not as pretty as Cole's but pretty. His eyes were almost the same color as mine's. Talking about Cole, I missed him. I'm glad I'm gonna see him tomorrow.

**Poor Haban got rejected. But if there are some of you who might feel sorry for him, here are his reasons for trying to conquer Leanne: Her family is really rich, her family is really rich, and, oh yeah, her family is really rich. He would try to get Skylar but he thinks it's easier to get Leanne. I will probably explain more on the next chapter. ;)**

**Now, ****THE TALENT SHOW! **** Here's how it's gonna work:**

**Whoever wants to participate can review a few songs that Leanne can sing to Cole at the talent show. Then I will listen to all the songs and start shaping the story the way the song I choose goes. If I need help, I will TOTALLY ask you guys ;)**

**To participate, you can choose to review a happy falling in love song, or a sad break up song. Or preferably both. You can also review songs that other characters can sing if you have ideas.**

**HERE ARE MY SONGS: Enchanted by Taylor Swift: The happy song.**

**Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift: The sad song. **

**I also think that Nirvana should sing Permanent Marker by Taylor Swift to Leanne. **

**I also have the song So Easy by Elizabeth Huett but it's a little rude so probably not.**

**If you could listen to them before you review would be awesome but you don't have to.**

**So don't forget to REVIEW! Even if you don't have songs or anything to say just do it! See you amazing readers and ****reviewers**** next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay update! I'm gonna be updating sooner now, so don't worry. And I know last chapters haven't been very good, but I PROMISE it's gonna get better, so please keep on reading. Thank you for ALL my readers and reviewers! I love you all! **

**Oh, just to make something clear, Flynn (Firestar) is also the Thunderre principal. I hadn't mentioned that before. **

**The songs were really hard to choose, let me tell you that. But I kind of already chose. It was really hard for me. Should I tell you now, or should I let you guys find out? I'll choose the second option. Heehee.**

I woke up Monday morning before my alarm clock went off. Who knows why. I yawned and quickly stretched and I walked to my closet to decide what to wear. When I decided it was late enough to wake Skylar up without her throwing anything at me I went to do that.

She huffed when I shook her and put her pillow over her head. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Okay then, but I won't give you any of _my_ waffles," I could smell Mom's delicious waffles from where I was standing.

She groaned and got up. I went into the kitchen to have first pick at waffles. I started eating and Skylar came down the hall and quickly sat down and started serving her waffles. When we finished eating we got our backpacks, and since the day was beautiful we decided to walk. We remained quiet the whole way; I could tell Skylar wasn't in the mood to do anything so I didn't try to bring up a conversation.

We arrived at school and we both said 'goodbye' and went our separate ways. She went to her first class and I with Cindy. I arrived and I greeted her.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Cindy.

"I'm fine, thanks," I answered.

"Great, even though it's pretty calm around here, you can go to your class instead." She said.

"Okay," I said taking my backpack again.

I was arriving to the classroom when the speakers turned on and our principal said "Attention students. Please go to the auditorium for the weekly assembly." I sighed. I had forgotten the assembly. Oh well, at least I could see Cole again. I waited until the whole class had left and went behind everybody else. We took a while to arrive but we got there almost the same time as the Riverré section. We were almost the last ones, the only section who wasn't here was Shadowe, like always.

I searched around the room for Cole and saw him sitting in the middle of the auditorium. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hi," I said when I sat down.

"Hi," he said. "Missed you yesterday."

I smiled. "Me too."

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It was, um, okay." I said simply.

"Great. Have you thought of something for today?"

I smiled. "Yes. I think we should go to-"

I was cut off by the Riverré principal that said "Okay, everyone quiet. The assembly's about to start."

Then the Shadowe principal stood and started talking about the past week, and the rest of the principals followed talking after him.

I went away to Daydreamland when the Thunderre principal said "Very well. Now we've got a very special announcement to make." He looked around the room and the Winde principal continued. "The school is having its very first talent show! You can participate to do whatever you want. It will take place in one month so you can have time to prepare yourself. You can sign up with your English teachers."

I sighed. _How interesting. _I thought sarcastically. Then the assembly ended and we all got up.

"So," Cole said. "You signing up?"

"No way," I said laughing. "And you?"

"When pigs fly," he answered, also laughing.

I smiled and we said goodbye.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat down on my bed. Skylar came in after me and sat across from me in her bed. She smiled.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I was just wondering what song I should sing in the talent show."

"You signed up?" I asked surprised. She was fast.

"Yeah," she said smiling proudly. She had a reason to be proud, she didn't sing bad. She had high self-esteem so even if she _did_ sing bad, like me, she would still sign up.

"What are you singing?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," she said. "Aren't _you_ signing up?"

"No." I said shortly.

"Why not?" she asked. "You could, um, dan- sin- you're a good writer. Write a poem."

I laughed. "Well that was good. Thanks for inspiring me."

"Well I don't know, I don't wanna do this alone." She said.

"You know better than anyone that if you could, you'd be the only one singing." I replied.

She laughed. "I know I just wanted to know if you would buy it." She kept laughing and I rolled my eyes and looked at my clock. I sighed in relief. It was time to get ready.

"I gotta go," I told Skylar once I was ready.

"Kay bye," she said.

I closed the front door behind me as I headed out and started walking toward the park. Once I got there, Cole was just arriving too.

He smiled when he saw me and so did I.

"So," he began when he reached me. "You never finished telling me where you wanted to go today."

I smiled again. "Oh, right. I want to go to the museum." I told him.

"The museum? Why?" he asked.

"Because I haven't been there in a while." I answered, and to make sure he'd say yes, I said, "You chose last time."

He sighed. "Okay then, let's go."

When we arrived to the museum, there wasn't much people there and Cole paid for our tickets. We got inside and, for me, it was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah," he said.

I smiled and nudged him playfully. "And you didn't want to come."

He smiled and looked at me. "True, but I'm with _you_, so maybe that's why I'm liking it so much." He put his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled and we started walking. All of it was amazing. We saw all the dinosaur stuff, and then we went to the art section. In it were a ton of different drawings, paintings, pictures, sculptures, etc. I was fascinated by all of it. After that we walked to the American History rooms. There were wax figures of Abraham Lincoln, Theodore Roosevelt, George Washington, etc. and some paintings of the Civil War and the Revolution. I would've liked to see the whole museum, but since it was gigantic, and I took about 5 minutes to see every piece, it was already late sunset and we had to go.

As we were on Cole's car, he unexpectedly stopped in a place where there were a bunch of different small stores.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You'll see." Said Cole. "Close your eyes."

"But-" I started.

"Close them," he said, smiling.

"Okay," I said, a little unsure.

He took my both shoulders with his hands and started guiding me.

"Are you sure I won't crash into anything?" I asked.

"Trust me, okay?" he said.

I sighed.

He kept walking and leading me. Then I felt as if he opened a door and he led me inside. I felt a gush of air conditioner as I stepped in. He sat me down in a chair and said "I'll be right back. Don't open them."

Again I said "But-" but he was already gone. I sighed and felt a small table in front of me. I rested my chin in top of my hands and waited. I heard the chair next to me move and someone sat down.

"Okay, now open your mouth," I recognized Cole's voice again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Open your mouth first."

"But what is it?" I insisted.

"Open your mouth," he said firmly.

I opened it slowly and only a little. I felt a spoon go inside my mouth with something on it. It was delicious, it was creamy, it was CHEESECAKE! I started chewing my favorite dessert and opened my eyes to see Cole smiling with two small slices of cheesecake. I smiled at him too.

"You should've trusted me," he said.

"I should've," I answered, and grabbed the spoon with a giant piece of cake.

He started eating too, and I was happy. The two loves of my life together with me. We finished and we got into Cole's car again. He drove me to the park and we got off.

I smiled at him and he did too. We stared at each other for a while, then I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me back. I closed my eyes enjoying this beautiful moment. After what it seemed like hours I let go. He moved his hand to mine and intertwined them.

"I'll take you home," he said softly.

I nodded. We walked slowly and next to each other. When we got to my house he said "Bye."

I sighed. "Bye." Even after saying that, we stayed there, wishing we didn't have to leave, and that we could be together forever. Then I put my hand in his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He smiled and we hugged quickly. I stepped back and waved goodbye. He also waved half-heartedly. I opened my front door and looked back to see him standing in that very spot. I smiled and got inside. I went inside my room and flopped down into my bed. I loved this night.

"You tired?" I heard Skylar.

"Yeah," I answered without looking up.

"So," began Skylar. She was acting a little shy and speaking quietly so I looked up at that. "I was wondering if you wanted to, um, you know, um, help me write a song for the talent show?"

I raised my eyebrows surprised. "Why would you want my help?"

"Well, you know, you're a good writer and I wanted to sing something original," she said.

I frowned, still confused. "Uh, okay?"

She sighed. "Thanks!" That sounded more like her. I should've known she was just acting.

"We'll start tomorrow, okay?" I was kind of tired tonight.

"Sure," she said.

After the lights turned on, I kept thinking about Sky's song. What could it be about? Which reminded me that she said that I'm a good writer. I _did_ like writing. I'd probably write something, just for fun. I finally drifted off to sleep, my last thought being Cole. He made me happy, and I hope I made _him_ happy. He made me crazier than I already was.

**Did you guys get that last sentence? Probably some of you might know now what happy song I chose. If you didn't, I'll say next chapter, don't worry.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed songs, and those who didn't. Reviews are reviews and I love them! Bye! Oh wait one more thing. What was it? Oh yeah. Please review, review and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! YAY! Two weeks, I know, I'm sorry. This time I do promise that the next two chapters will be sooner. So, I skipped Tuesday and went onto Wednesday because nothing really happened that day. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Erin Hunter? I didn't think so.**

I heard my phone ring. I groaned and ignored it. It kept on ringing so I half-opened my eyes and picked it up.

"Hm?" I groaned into the phone.

"Guess who I am," said the person in the other line.

"I don't know," I said, mad. What kind of person calls you at 3 a.m.?

"C'mon, guess." The person insisted.

"I don- Cole?" I grumbled again.

"Well, finally," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well hi to you too," he said in the most cheerful matter.

I sighed. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, its 3:13," he answered.

I groaned again. "Then why are you calling me?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought my girlfriend was missing me as much as I was missing her." He said.

"We saw each other Monday, and we're seeing each other today," I reminded him.

"So I'm guessing you want me to hang up," he said.

"That's the only thing I want right now," I sighed.

"Okay then," he said, but he stayed like he was.

"Bye," I said, and was about to hang up when he interrupted.

"Wait!"

I sighed and said in a sweet voice with gritted teeth, "What?"

"I love you," he said softly.

I relaxed. I just couldn't be mad at him for long. "I love you too."

"Okay. Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

* * *

My alarm clock went off for the second time after I'd pushed the snooze button, so I groaned and reluctantly got up. I yawned one last time and shook Skylar.

"Uugh!" she cried.

I blinked. She must've had a _really_ bad night. I sighed and let her stay. I wasn't in the mood to wake her. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Mom must have gone to work early, because it was empty. I got a bowl and spoon and served myself some cereal. I started eating it slowly because it was half hour earlier since I didn't spend time trying to wake up Skylar.

When I was about halfway down the bowl Skylar came in. She was wearing normal clothes but her hair was a mess, and her face looked more than tired.

"Woah, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I had a horrible night. I had this dream that you were talking on the phone at 3 a.m. and when you finally hung up I couldn't go back to sleep again."

My eyes widened and I said "Um, wh-what a strange dream," and hid in my cereal.

She sighed and also served herself cereal. "I'm starving," she said as she sat down, and began gobbling up her cereal.

I finished mine and went to my room to wait for Skylar. She came in a few minutes later and we got our backpacks.

"Are we going to go walking?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said looking down, and I nodded. I didn't have to ask her why, I knew it was because even though Ashford was really nice to her and really liked her, she didn't feel the same way.

We went outside and quickly walked to school. I tried to start thinking about Skylar's song but it was hard to when she hadn't told me what she wanted it to be about. Or who. We got to school and did every morning's routine. I saw Cindy hadn't arrived yet so I left a note:

_Cindy,_

_If you need me I'll be in class._

_-Leanne_

I left it on top of a drawer and left to class. Everyone else was in English class so I opened the door and quietly stepped inside. For me, being late to class wasn't a big deal anymore, so everyone ignored me when I entered. The teacher gave me a sheet of paper that everyone was working on, so I sat down and got to work.

I quickly finished it and was surprised when I saw that almost no one had finished. I went over to the teacher's desk and handed it in.

"Leanne," the teacher, Mrs. Riley said.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Are you doing something for the talent show?" she asked.

"Um, no, not really." I answered smiling. "I'm just helping Skylar write a song for her to sing."

"Oh, good," she answered. "You're a good writer Leanne."

I got surprised at that. "Thanks." And headed back to my seat. How could she and Skylar say the same thing to me?

The rest of the day continued and ended, and I walked back home with Skylar. We opened the front door and went to our room.

"So," said Skylar as she set her backpack on the floor. "Are we going to get started on my song?"

"Um, sure." I answered. "But just for a little while because I need to go with Cole."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said annoyed.

"Okay," I whispered and got a piece of paper and a pencil.

I sat on our table and motioned Skylar to sit next to me. "I don't know what you want your song to be about. Probably something you would like to tell Badden?"

"What?" she scoffed. "The last person I want _my_ song to be about is Badden."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

She sighed. "Okay, yes I _do_ want it to be about him, I don't know who else it could be about."

"Okay," I said slowly. ""What do you want to say to him right now?"

She thought for about half a second then answered "I'm so so sorry."

I thought about 10 seconds then answered "How about 'So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night'?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You know I'd never swallow my pride."

I sighed. "I'm trying to help you, but if you don't want my help, then you can write your own song."

She widened her eyes. "No no no. Please help. I promise I'll be more supportive."

I sighed. "Okay then. How do you feel in this moment about him?"

"Uuumm," she thought. "He didn't have to start the fight and cut me off and pretend that we've never been nothing. I wish I didn't have to need him, but I do. And now he treats me like stranger, and that makes me feel really bad."

"Okay, let me think," I said. I tapped my pencil on the desk to think but stopped when I figured out that it didn't help. After about 20 seconds I said, "How about 'You didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough'." And I looked at Skylar hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes thinking, then said "I don't know, it seems okay, but all I'm going to sing is how bad I feel?"

"Well, okay then." I said. Then an idea hit me. "I think we're starting the other way around. Instead of writing how you feel _now_, we should write about what you felt in the beginning of your relationship."

She nodded slowly. "All, right." She remained silent. I did too, hoping she was thinking. After a while she said "He was really nice, and sweet. I really liked him because he was the best boyfriend you could ask for, he-" She stopped. Then she widened her eyes and jumped out of her chair. "I got it!" She screamed, and stared at me.

"So?!" I screamed too.

She smiled hugely and jumped a few times. Then she stopped to catch her breath and said slowly, "He is sensible and so incredible."

I smiled. "So you want that to be the song?"

"Yes! Write it down!"

"Okay," I said, and wrote it down as fast as possible. "What else?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, that came out of nowhere. You're the genius here."

I smiled as she called me genius. "Well, what else were you feeling back then?"

She narrowed her eyes for a while, then opened them and smiled mischievously. "And all my single friends are jealous ."

I looked at her and frowned. "I'm hoping you're talking about Monica?"

She shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

I rolled my eyes and wrote it. "Okay, we have about 1 verse ready, and I've got to go now." I got up and Skylar sighed.

I ignored her and got dressed. I finished and got my bag heading out. I walked slowly to the park and saw Cole sitting in the bench. I smiled and quietly sat down next to him. He looked up surprised but smiled when he saw me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"How'd it go yesterday?" I asked him.

"Okay," he said. "I missed you."

"I know," I said. "But you did _not_ have to call me."

He laughed. "Admit you enjoyed it."

"No way," I said smiling.

"Yeah, right," he said. We sat there in loving silence, then he said "I know this cool place where there's a lake and if we leave now, we'll be there by sun down."

I nodded. "Let's go then."

He went ahead of me and opened my door to his car. "After you, princess."

I giggled and stepped inside. "Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

He smiled and got into his seat. He started driving and I noticed he was going upstate.

"Is it far away?" I asked.

"A little, but we'll be there in no time." He answered. He turned on the radio, and we started singing a bunch of songs.

Since it was autumn, all the leaves were slowly falling from their trees, but suddenly a big gush of air suddenly came, and blew a million of leaves from the trees, leaving them scattered and flying around hopelessly. For me, it looked just perfect: Cole, me and the leaves, the last one making the jigsaw puzzle complete. I took a deep breath of it all and smiled. I lifted my hands up and felt the wind weave around my hands. Suddenly something got caught in my hand, and I brought it down. As soon as I saw it, I gasped. It was the weirdest thing ever. It was a leaf. The leaf was all crispy, like an old one, but one half was red, so red that it looked like it was burning. But the other half was green. Really green. And it looked like a wobbly shaped heart. I showed it to Cole. "Look," I said to him.

He smiled. "Cool."

I looked around the car wondering where to keep it. I saw a mini little drawer beneath the radio and put it in there.

After about 5 minutes we arrived there. Sunset was just about to begin. Cole saw a spot near the water and motioned me to sit down. I went over there and sat. He put his arm around my shoulder again and I rested my head in his shoulder.

The sight was literally breathtaking. It almost looked like a movie. With the small waves that the water made, the pastel colors that came along with the sunset and the two of us together. I only wish we could stay together forever. If only our families liked each other, and that we weren't in different sections. Oh my God. We weren't supposed to be together. This was wrong.

"Cole," I said softly.

"What?" he asked turning to look at me.

"We're not supposed to be here," I said.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"I mean, we're not supposed to be, well, dating," I said looking down.

"But why- oh," he said beginning to look down too. "But, it's a secret. No one will find out."

"That's not what I mean," I said slowly. "I mean that we're lying to everyone." I sighed.

"It's okay," he said, and kissed my forehead. "As long as we're together, nothing will ever go wrong. And remember that I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" he hugged me tighter.

I smiled at him. "Of course. That's why you're the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled too and said "I know."

I giggled and put my head on his shoulder again.

"And besides," he started. "Next week's your birthday. And I'm going to make sure it's the best one you've ever had."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We stayed like that a few minutes, I just couldn't take my eyes off of that beautiful lake.

After a little while Cole said "I think it's time to go. It's getting late and we're not that close."

"Yeah," I said getting up.

We walked quietly to the car by the hand. When Cole started driving, it was almost night. The wind was a little cold but I didn't mind. This time, he dropped me off at my house, not at the park. He got off and opened my door. I smiled and got off too.

"Thanks so much," I said. "This was the best date ever."

"You're welcome," he answered. We stared at each other for a little while and then I kissed his cheek and whispered "Bye."

"Bye," he whispered too.

I walked up to my front door and waved goodbye and then went into my room. Skylar was there with a notebook and a pencil.

She stood up the second she saw me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked tired.

"Read this." She said as she handed me the notebook. I took it and started reading.

_He is sensible and so incredible, and all my single friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. He opens up my door and I get into his car and he say "You look beautiful tonight." And I feel perfectly fine._

_He respects my space and never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will. He's close to my mother, talks business with my father, he's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable._

_He can't see the smile I'm faking, and my heart's not breaking, 'cuz I'm not feeling anything at all. And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, got away by some mistake._

I nodded surprised. "Wow. I just didn't get that last part."

"Oh," she said. "I wanted to explain that. See, in the last part, "he" is Ashford, and he can't see the smile I'm faking. And he "you" would be Badden."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Then I don't know why you needed my help."

She smiled. "Thanks. I still don't have a chorus or a tune."

"Okay. But can we work on it tomorrow? I'm a little tired right now." I said.

"Sure," she said.

"Thanks." I answered as I lied down on my bed. As I closed my eyes, I thought: _Maybe _I _could write a song too. It would be a poem though. It would totally be about Cole and me .I'll start tomorrow though._ Then I lunged into a very deep sleep, my last thought being: You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier…

**So there were the two songs. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed songs, and also to the ones who didn't. I couldn't decide on what songs to choose, but two people reviewed Crazier for the happy song so I chose that one. And for Skylar is That's The Way I Loved You. I'm sorry again if I didn't choose your song, but trust me, all of them were excellent choices and you made my life impossible for a little while. But it's okay. Because you reviewed!**

**Anywho, please REVIEW! If you review I will love you forevah and evah!**


End file.
